The present invention relates to the field of mining shovels. Specifically, the present invention discloses a bail for a shovel dipper.
Conventional mining shovels include a boom, a dipper handle coupled to the boom, and a dipper coupled to an end of the dipper handle. The dipper is moved during a dig cycle by a rope that passes over a boom sheave coupled to the end of the boom. The rope is attached to a bail and/or an equalizer, which are coupled to the dipper. The bail and the equalizer can be used separately or in combination. A bail provides a rigid connection between the rope and dipper and maintains clearance between the rope and the dipper. The bail increases the dig force by applying the rope force closer to the digging lip. An equalizer maintains the ropes in a position that is tangent to the boom sheave and increases the dig and dump heights of the dipper.
However, conventional bails and equalizers directly attached to the dipper each have disadvantages: the bail reduces the dig and dump heights of the dipper, and the equalizer reduces the cutting force. Although combining the components into the same assembly balances these factors and improves the cutting force, the combination increases the length of the components between the rope and the dipper and results in reduced dig and dump heights.